Elevator
The elevator is a transportation machine installed by Gent and used for moving members between levels of Joey Drew Studios. General Description Appearance In Bendy and the Ink Machine, the elevator is large enough to be used by a group of people. The door itself is a collapsible gate consisting of metal bars that resemble a cage. The elevator has buttons for transporting to different levels and opening/closing the gates. Levels In Bendy and the Ink Machine, the levels are listed as the following order: History Boris and the Dark Survival The elevator made a return in Boris and the Dark Survival ''as a transportation mechanic Boris the Wolf uses to travel to a random level each day by and escape from Ink Bendy after collecting all the items. ''Bendy and the Ink Machine In Chapter 2: The Old Song, although the elevator is not seen, it is by a sign that read "LIFT" in the S3 vault. In Chapter 3: Rise and Fall, Henry and Boris first enter the elevator when Twisted Alice tells them to come down to Level 9. The elevator is then used by Henry to travel between floors during Twisted Alice's fetch quests, with Boris staying inside for the remainder of the chapter. While wandering far enough away from the elevator on certain floors, the elevator will often move to another floor on its own, either being a bug or an example of the elevator being out of control, as mentioned by Thomas Connor in his audio log. Because of this, the player will have to summon it once more or take the stairs as an alternative. This can potentially expose the player to any ink creatures, especially Ink Bendy if there are no Little Miracle Stations nearby since they will often have to wait an extended amount of time for it to arrive. The elevator can also be used as a way to escape from Ink Bendy and others monsters in a similar use for the Little Miracle Station. For Ink Bendy, however, he will still notice the player behind the doors, unlike the Miracle stations. This causes him to run around behind the doors in his running animation, still able to kill the player on contact if they step too close to him. Once all of Twisted Alice's tasks are completed, she will allow Henry and Boris to leave in the elevator, only to send it to crash land on Level S so she can kidnap Boris and harvest his organs. In Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders, the elevator was utterly destroyed following the previous accident caused by Twisted Alice's betrayal, leaving Henry to find another way to exit. In Chapter 5: The Last Reel, there was a "LIFT" sign in the divided hallway. However the lowest level that the elevator of the previous chapters can reach is Level S, so it's implied that this is a different elevator. Bendy and the Dark Revival Trivia Bendy and the Ink Machine = * It is called the elevator by Thomas Connor, a term used in the United States (USA) and Canada. Twisted Alice, even the objective cards, refers it as a lift, a different term for other regional countries such as United Kingdom (UK), New Zealand, South Africa, etc. * Based on Thomas' second audio log, there is more than just one elevator at the studio. However, there is only one elevator in the game."These blasted elevators... sometimes they open... sometimes they don't... sometimes they come... sometimes they keep on going to Hell and back." - Thomas Connor, Chapter 3 * Despite the lack of a "Level S" button on the pads, Twisted Alice is able to send the elevator down to that level at the end of Chapter 3. * Level S is the lowest level of the elevator, as right before crash-landing the elevator is shown traveling down its shaft at a ridiculously fast speed. * According to theMeatly on a "Behind the Scenes" video about Chapter 3, the elevator would often glitch during development, trapping the player inside or outside. Due to that, it was the most difficult moment during development."7 BEHIND THE SCENES about "Bendy: Chapter Three!"" - 2:50 * After closing the gates and then pressing one of any level buttons, there is an error when the sound of the gate closing occurs right before the elevator takes Henry to one of the choosing locations. * Prior to update patch 1.3.1, there is a bug to cause one of three Butcher Gang enemies to clip from the elevator and fall after bringing them to the elevator and activating it. * In Chapter 4, the elevator's level buttons are absent as a development oversight. * The elevator call button will deactivate itself during certain scripted moments. These include: ** Twisted Alice's warning after all Bendy cutouts are destroyed on Level K. ** During the Butcher Gang fight prior to exploring Level 14 (this can be avoided, likely if the player doesn't rush to the elevator as soon as the objective begins). ** On any floor other than Level 9 when Twisted Alice instructs the player to ascend above in the elevator, after all her tasks are complete (this is to avoid initiating the ending scenario from a higher-up floor). |-|Boris and the Dark Survival = Map Audio Gallery 20171226110559_1.jpg|A view of the elevator while Boris is passing by. Bendy_in_the_Elevator.jpeg|Ink Bendy glitched in the elevator with Boris and Henry. BorisScared.png|Boris shivering in fright when Ink Bendy spawns. Fisher_in_the_Elevator.jpeg|Fisher trapped in the elevator with Boris. 20171112145659_1.jpg|The elevator falling down. AccountingInfobox.png|The damaged elevator in Chapter 4. BrokenLift.png|The elevator seen broken in the Chapter 4 reveal trailer. SpriteAtlasTexture-Decals (Group 2)-1024x2048-fmt12.png|The elevator's button's texture map. Lift.jpg|The screenshot of the elevator from Chapter 3, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Crashed-elevator.jpg|The official Chapter 4 screenshot for the destroyed elevator. Cursethiselevator.png|The secret "CURSE THIS ELEVATOR" message written in between Level 9 and K. References ru:Лифт Category:Objects Category:BATIM objects Category:BATDR objects Category:BATDS objects